moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:User Rights
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, several group of users can access a few additional functions. This page will focus on all user Rights on the Wiki. How to apply for a user right To apply or nominate a user for a right, you must fill in a Request for Right page. There are certain conditions to whether or not a user can request for a right. A user must typically be responsible, reliable and respectful. The more productive edits you have (major edits that contribute towards the wiki), the more it shows your dedication to Moshi Monsters Wiki and thus it makes it more likely for your request to pass. User Rights There are four groups of rights that users can obtain on the Wiki. They are Bureaucrat, Administrator, Chat Moderator and Rollback. The abilities and tools that these groups have varies. A Bureaucrat is one of the most important user rights that a user can receive on the Wiki. To apply, the user must be an admin and must be nominated by another user. This is because if this right is abused, it can have a devastating effect on the community and only Wikia Staff can demote them. They can be distinguished because of their purple name on edits and Chat. An Administrator is a user who is trusted to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits. Any user can apply for this right, although they should have at least 500 productive edits and have experience with the tools. They can be distinguished because of their green name on edits and Chat. A Chat Moderator is a user who is trusted to help monitor the Wiki Chat and keep it a safe environment for all users. Any user can apply for this right, although they must be active on the Wiki Chat. There are no minimum edits that users have to have but those often help them have a higher chance of receiving the rights. They can be distinguished because of their light blue names on Chat. A Rollback is a user who is trusted to help keep the wiki free of vandalism and improve overall article quality. This right can be easily abused, so a user must have 250 productive edits to request it. They can be distinguished because of their orange names on Chat. Warnings and Bans Currently, only admins are allowed to warn and block users on the Wiki. However, if a user is clearly vandalising with no admins around, a rollback may warn them. Generally, a user is given three warnings, before a block. This rule applies with Chat, although a user is normally kicked, before being banned. On the Wiki Chat, admins and chat mods have the ability to warn, kick and ban a user. To see more, click Chat Moderator Tools. Rights Policy All users are reminded of our Rights Policy. Its function is to manage between different rights position and to make sure that users are not overstepping their bounds. Any user that violates this rule will receive a warning.